percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Dollenger ( prototype draft )
Please, do not edit this wiki page unless your username happens to be Zoekit " I didn't sign up for this bs." - stereotypical line for a grumpy half-blood scout, not saying anyone in particular... (It's Den.) [ Insert pathetically tragic background story here ] " None of you peasants need to know my background. It's none of your f*$%ing business!" - Den, again. Den Dollenger everyone! This girl would remind you meme loving people out there of Honey Badger. However, as tough as she may act, she is not as harsh on the inside. Her bark is only worse than her bite, and although she is better at fighting than a lot of boys in her cabin, she would rather talk things out in a conflict. This shows her softer, diplomatic nature. Den's humor is as blunt as a plastic butterknife. Some things she says have a cutting edge to them. Den chooses to hide her background from the others at the camp, for reasons that will be discussed later in her story. Eventually, she will reveal her background story. And, of course, it's pathetically tragic- just like so many main characters' background stories... Character Appearance and other sensory information As you can see, the picture on the far right of this page is her head shot, which I drew myself. It says in the picture description what she typically wears on a normal day around camp. Den's hair is silky and warm to the touch, as if her own hair emits its' own heat- which it does. It's weird, I know, but once you find out who her parent is and after I explain her powers you just might understand. Her skin is a cream color, though there are traces of a slight farmers tan. Her hair is a dark velvet red, or what she likes to call it; blood red. Her eyes are a forest green, but her pupils are shaped in a way that might hint her lineage has traces of some primitive cat-being. Her cat-like eye shape will also be explained later. She always seems to smell like coffee, even if she hadn't had any lately. (more to be added later) Den's Parent, includes explanation Alright. No need to freak out, right? Her parent just happens to be a titan- the enemies of the camp she lives at. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any more confusing- it got worse. She's sure the fates are laughing at her misery now, because not only is her parent a blood-thirsty killer, but the place she called 'home' is now inhabited by people who don't trust her. And the way they treated her compared to before she was claimed was so much nicer. The only thing she's thankful for not changing was her cabin, Hermes cabin, because her titan parent will never have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood! It was Den's second year at CHB. She had already made so many friends. But she was more excited when her powers started to slowly show themselves. What was highly noted was that she could withstand fire- even lava. Hephaestus, maybe? Den had never really thought of herself as a mechanical type person, but it's good enough for her! Then she started causing earthquakes. It happened during the battle games. A bunch of us were in the midst of fighting, including myself. At first everyone looked at the poseidon kid with accusatory glances, but he wasn't doing anything but guarding the flag. A short investigation was held, and a shocking discovery led to Den. The camp directors decided to verify that it was Den, by making Den fight an Ares kid in front of the whole camp. It was embarrasing for her because all this attention was putting her under pressure. The Ares kid advanced towards Den with his sword. Den made a sudden step forward and struck her spear into the ground before him. Suddenly, the earth below threw everyone off their feet- including the Ares kid. It was official, Den's parent was not ''Hephaestus. She stood up, and looking around her, she didn't know what to think. She had made a crack in the earth, and it had the shape of a circle with two lines crossing perpendicular of each other. Den didn't know what it meant, so she looked up at Chiron- who looked down at her feet with a sort of mortified expression. She began to look around at the other campers and realized that they, too, looked horrified. Her heart jumped in her throat, fearing what the sign meant. Chiron slowly came to his senses. Den was scared, and deep down inside, wished Chiron would step forward and hug her like he'd always done. But instead, he took a step away from her. The expression on his face was not the warm friendly expression he had always given her anymore. Den felt the urge to run crying back to her cabin. Chiron finally broke the silence. " Den. Don't be scared, but you parent is ''no god nor goddess." Den's heart skipped a beat as he continued. " How?.. There hadn't been one of your kind in over two hundred years.." Chiron said, partially to himself as he looked down. Den's voice cracked as she yelled to him from ten feet away. " Chiron! What does this mean? Who is this?" Chiron's gaze returned to Den, but this time he had a mournful stare. " Prepare yourself for bad news, Den. Your mother, is a titan. But not just any titan, the mother of titans. Gaia." Children of Gaia Being a child of a titan, she may have some features that hint a non-human ancestry. This is due to the fact that titans look like elemental giant beings with beast-like features- so their children may get a few of those features too. The gods look more human-like, so their half-blood children physically blend in with mortal humans. Gaia is the earth you walk on and the planet we all call home. Gaia is not an actual 'being' like most other titans, so she has no organs or reproductive system, making one wonder "HOW IS A CHILD OF GAIA EVEN BORN?!" They are born in tartarus. Humans call it the earth's core, with all the fire and molten lava, but it is the most active part of Gaia and is where her children are developed. So yeah. Den has full authority to go around screaming at the top of her lungs " I WAS BORN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL. LITERALLY." and she won't be lying. Another question is how do they get up to the surface? There are entrances leading to Tartarus through active volcanoes and geysers. If you find an infant child abandoned after a volcano eruption, you might want to think twice before adopting them. Children of Gaia would be recognized because of their cat-like pupils, strange colored hair that eminates heat, unusually high body temperature (usually around 105F), being able to withstand any amount of fire or lava, causing earthquakes, and being able to summon plants by will-power. Children of Gaia are well respected by forest and earth creatures like dryads. Now, Gaia's children's hair have an interesting aspect to them. Their hair color depends on how they were brought up to the surface. If a child of Gaia came to the surface through lava and fire, their hair is red. If a child of Gaia came to the surface through a geyser blowing steam, their hair is blue. If a child of Gaia came to the surface through an acid pool, their hair is green. If they somehow come any other special way, their hair is straight up white. These are the only hair colors half-blood children of Gaia have ever had. Other, potentially useless information Birthplace: Umm.. How should I say this? Childhood town: Cody, Wyoming ( near Yellowstone Park) Age when arriving at CHB: 14 Age currently: 15